


Santa Baby, Forgot To Mention One Little Thing

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Rebelcaptain Tumblr Collection [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Not Actually Unrequited, Singles Table, Smut, Unrequited Crush, wedding guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: On December 24, Jyn Erso ends up at the Singles Table at her friends' wedding; as luck would have it, a familiar face is also seated at the table.Maybe she'll get her Christmas wish after all....





	Santa Baby, Forgot To Mention One Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> sunburnracing sent this prompt on tumblr from a list I created!
> 
> The situation:  
> At the singles’ table
> 
> PLUS
> 
> Dialogue prompt -  
> “I don’t think that can fit under the tree…”

“Who gets married on Christmas Eve?” Jyn asked, stabbing at her salad with the shiny silver cutlery. “Honestly.”

“It’s Kes and Shara.” Bodhi shrugged helplessly to her left. “They’re not really known for … subtlety.”

“No, they are not,” Jyn agreed, lifting her wine glass to her lips. “Any idea who’s joining me at the reject table?” She jerked her head to indicate the two empty seats across from her. The other three seats at the table were occupied by a group of dude bros who’d shown up together and were one more rude comment away from being stabbed with her dessert fork.

“I wish you’d stop calling it that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jyn glowered at her friend. “Isn’t your date waiting for you, or whatever?”

“Ah.” Bodhi blushed and looked over to Table 10, also known as the Happy Couples Table. Luke waved shyly at him, looking (irritatingly) adorable in his borrowed, too-big suit, his farmboy good looks more obnoxiously apparent than ever. “I mean, he’d understand if I stayed here with you. It’s not a big deal, really.”

“Ugh, a pity stay.” Jyn gagged into her wine before setting it back down. “I’d rather gouge my eyes out with the soup spoon. Full offense.”

“None taken.” Bodhi patted her on the head and headed back to his table, and Jyn tried not to scowl too much as her happily coupled best friend took a seat next to his boyfriend, dropping a hasty kiss on his lips before putting his napkin on his lap.

“I’m gonna die alone,” Jyn decided aloud. “With a million cats. My mother was right.”

“I don’t know if a million cats would be acceptable to most landlords.” A familiar voice teased. Jyn looked up in relief - Cassian Andor, who she could Very Much Stand, was sliding into one of the empty seats. Her relief temporarily abated at the realization that - yep, Kay, Cassian’s constant shadow, was taking a seat as well. Kay and Jyn typically had never been able to get along, although everyone assured her that Kay liked her best, other than Cassian (”the mockery means he likes you,” Cassian had told her at Halloween, “Trust me, he’s smacked me in the head before to show affection. He’s just wired differently”).

“Well then, a hundred,” Jyn drawled, raising her wine glass to him in greeting. Cassian grabbed his as well, lifting it in a mock-toast, and they both sipped while smirking at each other. “So what gives, Andor?”

“What do you mean?” He blinked at her, no doubt hiding his understanding of her very pointed question.

“Why are you stuck at the Isle of the Lost Souls?” Jyn gestured around the pathetic gathering. “I thought you were bringing a date?” 

“She canceled on me. And you can thank Kay for that.” 

Kay looked entirely unbothered by Cassian’s accusation. “The woman was so dull, Cassian. I was doing you a favor by informing her of that fact.”

“Next time, could you let me pick my date for myself, instead of hacking into her computer so you can read out how many products she sells to her family members on Facebook?” 

“No,” Jyn interrupted, her lips stretching into an involuntary smile. “How many?”

Cassian threw her a look. “That is  _not_ the poi-”

“Sara Andrews was involved in no less than eight MLMs,” Kay informed them primly. “Which, in case you did not know, stands for Multi-Level Marketing, which is what those companies must call themselves as pyramid scheme carries a disastrously negative connotation, but following a 1979 FTC decision, MLMs were considered to be not illegal ‘per se’ in the United States. I shared this information with Sara Andrews. She was not pleased.”

“She threw her purse at Kay’s head and stormed out,” Cassian clarified.

“Well, that’s not okay.” Jyn frowned at them. “No one should be throwing anything at anyone. Especially not for telling the truth.” 

“Thank you.” Kay lifted his hands in exasperation. “See, Cassian. I told you that you should have been brave enough to ask Jyn Erso to this wedding.” Jyn stared at Kay in shock, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cassian burying his face in his hands. “We both like Jyn. Well, in different ways.”

“I-” Jyn couldn’t think of anything to say, but Kay didn’t seem to notice her floundering, or Cassian’s sudden embarrassment; instead, the tall man leaned forward and examined the tureen in the middle of the table.

“Oh, little meatballs.” He grabbed one by the toothpick and lifted it out onto his plate. “How quaint.”

“Cassian,” Jyn said quietly, while Kay was humming to himself and building a tiny pyramid out of his meatballs. “It’s okay, honestly, I-”

“Jyn.” It was just one word, but he looked so tortured when he said it that her heart twinged. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath. “I should have-”

They were interrupted by a screaming, chubby toddler, who sprinted full tilt towards their table. “Jyn!”

“Poe!” Jyn looked at Cassian one last time, and saw that his throat was working desperately around something, his Adam’s Apple bobbing hopelessly. “Hey, little man.” She scooped up the little Dameron and perched him on her lap. “What’s shakin?”

“Oh my God!” Kes Dameron hurried towards them, looking mortified. “I told him to go see his favorite aunt, and  _he knows that I meant Muriel!”_

“Favorite,” Poe said stubbornly, draping his arms around Jyn’s neck.

“I like your suit,” Jyn complimented him, patting him on his back. His curls smelled sweet and like everything good in the galaxy, and she hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you,” Poe said sweetly, giving her a full, dimpled smile.  _Troublemaker._

“Say goodbye to Jyn,” Kes said, tugging at Poe’s arm. 

“Goodbye.” Poe grinned happily as his dad hefted him into his arms. 

“Congratulations, Kes,” Jyn said, waggling her fingers at both Dameron boys. “Shara looked beautiful.”

“She always does,” Kes agreed with obvious stars in his eyes. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” The father and son wandered off after waving to each person at the table (at Poe’s insistence), and Jyn couldn’t help but notice that at some point during that interaction, Cassian had slipped off.

“Kay, where did-”

“He went out into the foyer of the hall,” Kay informed her serenely, now cutting his meatballs into tiny pieces. “He was exhibiting signs of distress.”

“You don’t say.” Jyn threw her napkin on the table and stood up, pulling the hem of her green cocktail dress down. The climate of Yavin meant that she didn’t need to wear tights, despite the time of year, but she found herself wishing for more covering as she walked swiftly across the banquet hall and out the door. 

Cassian was standing by himself in front of the massive Christmas tree. Presents to the couple and cards were stacked on a table right in front of the tree, and she could see her own gift towards the far left. She let the door close behind her quietly, blocking out the sound from the party; the closed door muffled the chatter and clinking of silverware, but it was all still slightly audible in the foyer.

“Cass?” Jyn said quietly. He showed no indication of having heard her, but then again, he was always good at hiding things. “Did Kay mean that?”

“Yes.” Cassian shrugged but didn’t look over. “He and I talked about it back before Halloween. Didn’t think he cared enough about it to bring it up again.”

“Ah.” Jyn crossed the foyer, her heels clicking against the marble. Even with the extra three inches, Cassian still towered over her. He wasn’t a large man, but he was tall - and while he never made  _her_ feel small (quite the opposite, actually), he still always made her feel safe. Protected. Precious. Things she wasn’t used to feeling. “Well, Sara Andrews is an idiot.”

“I don’t really think that’s up for debate.” Cassian reached out and flicked an ornament dispassionately. The silver star shook on the bough, and they both looked at it for something to do. “But thank you.”

“Mhm.” Jyn felt her heart tick a little harder in her chest, like a cog in a machine that suddenly had to work much harder, and found that she couldn’t explain it. No. That wasn’t being fair. She knew how to explain it.  _Fuck it. It’s Christmas._ “Just so you know,” she said slowly, giving herself time to back out. But she didn’t take the out. Not this time. “I would have said yes.”

Cassian did stiffen at that, and her eyes darted to his face; she shivered when she found him staring at her, his eyes almost black in the twinkling lights of the tree. The effect made him even more handsome than normal. “What?” His voice was more breath than sound.

“If you had asked me.” Jyn flushed but didn’t look away, instead tilting her head back to face him fully. “To be your date. I would have said yes.” Then, she looked away, unable to handle the consequences of her next confession. “And not just because I didn’t have a date and would rather eat every ornament on this tree than stay at that singles’ table for another second.”

“Then why?” Cassian murmurs, and Jyn realizes his voice is much closer to her ear than she expected. She shivered but not from fear or anxiety - it was in anticipation.

“Because I like you,” she said readily, staring up at a golden wreath not too far above her head. “Idiot.”

Cassian’s breath caught almost imperceptibly. “You don’t even know me,” he said, but it wasn’t accusatory. It was thoughtful. “Not really.”

“So?” Jyn spun to face him, and she swallowed when she saw that he was leaning down, very much in her space - their noses were but a few inches apart. “I’d like to know you better, and that’s a lot more than I can say for most people.”

“Is that so?” Cassian’s lips quirked into a smile, and not for the first time, Jyn thought that she should very much like to kiss him. And if they got any closer, she would very much be getting her wish. 

“It is.” Jyn cocked an eyebrow at him daringly. “We just need a little time. Are you willing to give us some time, Andor?”

“We can have all the time you need,” Cassian answered, his normally smooth voice like gravel. His hands wrapped around her bare arms, and Jyn gripped the front of his dress shirt, the silk definitely wrinkling under her hands (but she found that she couldn’t give a shit, and if his expanding pupils were anything to go off of, neither did he). “Whatever you want. I’ll give it to you.”

“Good.” Jyn smirked then, her eyes fully focused on his mouth. “It is Christmas, after all.”

He groaned, loudly, and excitement prickled at her stomach - anyone could walk in and see them doing - well, whatever it was they were about to do. “Jyn, I’m going to kiss you, now.”

“You better, because I can’t reach,” Jyn said honestly, and he was laughing when their lips met. 

Kissing Cassian caused what felt like a thousand sparklers to go off along her spine. It crackled like energy, a kinetic explosion that made her gasp on contact and surge in for more, immediately. Adrenaline pumped in her veins, tempered with something a little softer; his lips weren’t soft, but she hadn’t imagined they would be. Instead, they were clever, and they could damn well keep up with her own, which was something she couldn’t say for a lot of people.

“Shit,” Cassian muttered, trying to compose himself when they stopped to breathe. “Jesus, that was-”

“Just as good as you’d hoped?” Jyn asked, her hand over her mouth in mild disbelief.

“Even better.” Cassian eyed the door and laughed ruefully. “Although, now that I’ve tasted you, I don’t think I can go back in there.” He stepped back in towards her, and Jyn mirrored the movement, her heart still pounding. “In fact, I want to find out what the rest of you tastes like.”

“Deal.” Jyn grabbed his hand and marched away from the hall, towards a darkened alcove. “Let’s go, Andor.”

“Are you going to let me take you home, Jyn?” They stopped walking for a moment as Cassian’s long arms slid around her, and his lips found the shell of her ear. His hands ran along the front of her dress, down her stomach, and stopped at her hips; he hauled her back slightly, and Jyn hissed, her back arching as her ass brushed against his incredibly obvious erection. “Are you going to let me take you home so I can make love to you? The way I’ve been dreaming for months now?”

She fought the urge to moan before she snagged his hands and resumed their march across the foyer. “Nope,” she said. “Not quite. I’m going to take  _you_ home, but not until I’ve totally defiled you in the shadows.”

“Oh, my.” Cassian pretended to simper as she tugged him into the dark corner. “You’re a scoundrel, Jyn Erso.”

“I am,” Jyn agreed, palming his cock through his trousers. They both moaned, Cassian at the sensation, and Jyn at the sheer size of him. “Christ, that’s not going to fit under the tree.”

“No,” Cassian rocked into her hand, seeking friction. “No, but I’m hoping you might have something it could fit into.”

They looked at each other for a moment before they burst into laughter, and Cassian kissed her again, pushing her against the wall, making her dizzy. He brushed against her again and again, and Jyn encouraged him - soon, his hand slipped up her skirt, and her hand down his pants.

They didn’t break eye contact while they learned what made the other’s breath catch, what made the air hitch in the other’s throat, what made curse words spill from parted lips. “Oh, oh,  _shit,_ ” Jyn squeaked, grabbing Cassian’s forearm. “Oh my -”

“You’re going to come for me,” Cassian said almost sternly, which just made her knees weaker. “You’re going to come all over my fingers; and when I take you home, I’m going to lick you clean.”

“Shit.” Jyn’s head rocked backwards against the wall, and Cassian kissed the side of her head apologetically; not that Jyn cared, as she was coming harder than she could recall, Cassian still hard and heavy in her hand. 

“Well then,” Cassian whispered as her breathing quieted. “I thought you said you were going to take me home?”

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> DOES THIS NEED A (smutty, very smutty) SEQUEL?


End file.
